Brains Vs Bronze Beauty
by oxoxSmileAddyoxox
Summary: What if it was against the rules? Troy and his friends bullied new girl, Gabriella, and her friends. But when they get a makeover they have guys falling at their feet.Including Them...The Popular girls are looking for revenge. But will they win in the end
1. Preview

**Hi, this is my first story i hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Brains Vs. Bronze And Beauty**

**EVERY SCHOOL HAS IT'S CLICKS, EVEN EAST HIGH...**

_Shows the out side of East High_

**2 MAIN CLICKS WHO HATE ANOTHER CLICK, THEY ARE...**

_Shows the cafeteria with two tables who are glaring at eachother_

**...BEAUTIES...**

_Shows 4 girls in pink looking in mirriors fixing their hair and makeup_

**...BRAINS...**

_Shows 3 girls in the library studying intensely_

**...AND JOCKS...**

_Shows 4 guys wearing their school jackets hanging out in the hallways_

**BEAUTIES AND JOCKS RULE THE SCHOOL...**

_Shows them walking down the halls in slow motion_

**BRAINS WERE THE GEEKS AND WERE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE **

**LIST...**

_Shows a geeky girl being pushed into a locker_

**POPULARS AND GEEKS WERE SERRATED FROM EACHOTHER...**

_Shows them walking on opposite sides of the hall_

**IF YOU WEREN'T POPULAR COULD NOT DATE OTHER POPULAR PEOPLE...**

_Shows them flirting with eachother_

**POPULAR PEOPLE COULDN'T EVEN LIKE OTHER PEOPLE...**

_Shows a jock looking at some other girl_

**THAT ALL CHANGES...WHEN THE NEW A NEW GEEKY GIRL COMES...**

_Shows a Bernette girl walking down the hall_

**...BRAINS GET A MAKEOVER...**

_Shows the kids gasping_

**...AND THE JOCKS FALL FOR THE BRAIN...**

_Show the jocks flirting with the geeks_

**NOW THE BEAUTIES WANT TO GET REVENGE...**

_Shows the beauties glaring at the geeks_

**Starring**

Zac Efron**...as...**_TROY BOLTON_

Vanessa Hudgens**...as...**_GABRIELLA MONTEZ_

Corbin Bleu**...as...**_CHAD DANFORTH_

Monique Coleman**...as...**_TAYLOR MCKESSIE_

Lucas Grabeel**...as...**_RYAN EVANS_

Ashley Tisdale**...as...**_SHARPAY EVANS_

Chris Warren, Jr**...as...**_ZEKE BAYLOR_

Olesya Rulin**...as...**_KELSI NIELSEN_

Ryne Sanborn**...as...**_JASON CROSS_

**HOW FAR WILL THEY GO, TO GET WHAT THEY WANT?**

**WHO WILL WIN IN THE END?**

**FIND OUT IN **_**BRAINS VS. BRONZE AND BEAUTY**_

**_COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU..._ **

_

* * *

_

OK, Did you like it? If you did please review!! If i get aleast 5 reviews i will continue this story!!!!

I except all people's review.

Love always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox 


	2. Geek Squad?

**Hi i got some reviews, so i get to continue!!! Yay!! I would like to thank yournewestobsessionx3, jUztafAn, vona1212, kaytlinefron, and ZaNessaFan11, for being my first 5 reviewers. I am Hoping to Get more Reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, i do wish i could own the HSM cast, but that will never happen!!! LOL!!!**

* * *

It was a normal day at East High for Brainiacs, Beauty Queens, Jocks, and the all the other separate cliques. Even Troy Bolton was having a normal day, him and his jock friends. Who is Troy Bolton you ask? Troy Bolton was the most popular, hottest guy at EHS. He is also the Captain of the Basketball team.He was basically the God of EHS.

**

* * *

Troy's P.O.V.-**

I walked into the very familiar doors of East High. And was greeted by high fives and "Sups" from other Jocks, while getting giggles and small waves from the cheerleaders, who i gladly returned with my winning smile and kept walking towards my locker. As I approached it i saw my friends waiting for me.

"Hey dude, what's up?"-asked Zeke Baylor

"Same as always."-I replied

"All man, girlfriend alert."-Chad Danforth groaned

We all looked down to see the fake blonde and the most popular girl in school, Amber Parker, walking our way.

"Guys, she is not my girlfriend, she just thinks she is."-I said

"Yeah, but you never told her otherwise."-corrected Jason Cross

"Hey, think about it, you get the benefits of a girlfriend, yet you don't have to call her you girlfriend, meaning you can date someone else without being accused of cheating."-I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even want to use her, dude."-said a disgusted Chad

"She is not that bad, besides I am not the ones who are actually dating her friends."-I said

"A. she threaten us to date them B. we are not using them and C. they aren't half as bad as her"-informed Zeke

"Yeah, she is a bi-"Jason got cut off by none other than…

"Hi Cameypoo," you guessed it, Ice princess herself, "How is your morning so far? I bet you missed me, am I right?"

"We were far from missing you!"-Chad shouted under his breath

Everyone laughed, except for Amber, and me. I was trying so hard not to laugh, it was hard. A beeper went off. "BEEP, BEEP". We all looked at Jason.

"Guess what time it is?"-asked Jason (AN: SUMMER TIME,just kidding)

"Let me guess time for an appointment with the _Geek Squad_?"-grinned Chad

"You guessed right!"-smiled Jason

"That is about the only thing he has ever gotten right."-joked Zeke

"Yeah that's ri-"Chad stopped because he had just barely got it, "HEY!" we all laughed at Chad's stupidity.

"Come on let's go"-I ordered

_

* * *

Mean while…. _Gabriella's P.O.V.- 

I am so lost, this school is so big. See my mom's company transferred us here to Albuquerque, New Mexico. My name is Gabriella Montez and I love school but I am really shy. I walked up to 2 girls hoping they could help me find my locker.

"Um...Hi I am...Gabriella and I w-"I was interrupted

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!? GET LOST!"-she screamed in my face, and then stormed off.

'Ok, that didn't go so well' I turned around bumping into someone dropping both mine and their books.

"Oh My Gosh, I Am So Sorry."-I hoped they'd forgive me

"Don't worry about it; I wasn't watching where I was going."-apologized a girl

"I'm Gabriella Montez, I am new here."-I said looking at the girl in front of me. We had a lot of similarities, such as, our outfit. We both had on a plaid skirt, Knee high white socks, a white blouse with a sweater vest over it, and a ribbon holding up only some of our hair. And we both had glasses.

"Oh you're the new girl. Hi I am Sharpay Evans."-we shook hands, and 2 other girls walked up to her, wearing a similar outfit as me and her, and both had glasses too.

"These are my friends, Taylor McKessie," she said pointing to African American girl, "and Kelsi Neilson."-she motioned towards a small shy girl with light brown hair.

"And Taylor, Kelsi this is Gabriella Montez."-She said pointing to me.

"Welcome to East High."-said Taylor

"We volunteered to show you around the school. And help you out but according to your file you won't need help getting an A in your classes."-said Kelsi

We chatted for a little while, and I found out more about them. Our conversation was interrupted when we heard beeping "BEEP, BEEP." We looked at Kelsi.

"Oh no, why now."- whispered Kelsi

"What is wrong?"-I asked worried

"Every day at certain times, the Popular kids come and pick on us for fun."-said Sharpay like it was nothing

"You mean like a bully?"-I questioned

"Yeah."-answered Taylor

"Well aren't they a –"I was cut off

"Why hello _GEEK SQUAD_!"-greeted Amber

"Geek Squad?"-I questioned

"Yeah a group of geeks, duh."-informed Chad

* * *

**Hi Peoples!!! Did you like my story? Want to Make a suggestion? Please review! I except all reviews. (even anonymous ones) SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE TO NOT REVIEW! Jk but still please review.**

**Love always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	3. Homeroom

**OK so thank you for all my review I received. Here is my next chapter. I'll try to update every day, if I can.**

_**

* * *

LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

"_Why hello GEEK SQUAD!"-greeted Amber_

"_Geek Squad?"-I questioned_

"_Yeah a group of geeks, duh."-informed Chad_

* * *

No-One's P.O.V. -

"And who is this?"-asked Troy pointing to Gabriella

"Th-is-Is-Gab-Ri-Ella, She-Is-New-Here!"-Taylor said slowly

"We aren't dumb."-said Emerald, one of Amber's friends

"Sorry, I just thought ya'll could not comprehend."-said Taylor

"What does con-par-hand mean?"-asked Chad

"Never mind."-said Taylor frustrated

"OK guys, you know what to do, grab a geek."-ordered Troy

"I call Gabriella, because she is new to this."-Troy said while winking at Her.

Gabriella's P.O.V. –

He is really bossy, did he just wink at me.

"I get to be with Troy, got it!"-squealed Amber

Everyone went their separate ways to bully their person. They dragged me over to an empty hallway.

"Hey Amber could you go and get that thing from my locker?"-asked Troy

"Sure anything for you."-she said skipping away.

"OK look, since you new here, I won't hurt you, but don't expect it every time."-he said leaning down towards me.

"Got it?!"-he said really close to glasses, so close i could feel his hot breath on my skin. As if on cue, Amber comes running back down the hall.

"Troysie, you forgot to tell me what to get for you!"-with that said he pulled away from me.

"See you around Geeky Gabby."-He whispered right before he shoved me into some nearby lockers and walking away with his arm around Amber."

_After a couple of minutes I walked back to where my friends were waiting._

"We understand if you don't want to be our friend."-Sharpay said looking down.

"Yeah, you don't have to be our friends."-Kelsi said with guilt in her eyes.

"What are ya'll talking about?"-I questioned

"Well after being bullied, you probably don't want to hang out with out us. Right?-Asked Taylor

"What?! No Never! you were the only ones nice to me. I would be crazy not to be friends with you."

_Just then the bell rang, and well all walked to our homeroom._

No-One's P.O.V.-

As the 4 girls walked into the classroom, noise swept over them. They look to see the bleach blonde, cheerleader setting on Troy's desk.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi walk to their desk, but as they walk past Chad he mutters "NERDS" and all his friends burst out laughing.

Gabriella walks over to Ms. Darbus's Desk. Ms.Darbus had on some HUGE glasses and bright color clothes.

"Um...Hi...I'm new here and..."-Gabriella trailed off.

Ms. Darbus looked up at the very shy girl. "Oh, Yes, You must be Gabriella, I'm your teacher, Ms. Darbus."

"CLASS, PLEASE SETTLE DOWN, AND TAKE YOUR SEATS,"-Ms.Darbus shouted to the class,"Mr. Bolton, Miss Elverson, would you please take your seats? NOW!"

They all went to their seats.

"Ms.Montez please take a seat next to Mr.Bolton."-Ms.Darbus Said

"Um...excuse me but, who is Mr.Bolton?"

The whole class except for Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, started laughing at her stupid question.

"Mr.Bolton please raise your hand."Troy raised his hand and Gabriella took the seat on the left of Troy.

"OK class, let's review the evils of cell phones..." Ms.Darbus went on and on.

Through out class Gabriella felt all eyes on her. Mostly glares from girls, because she got to sit next to 'THE TROY BOLTON', but two piercing blue eyes stood out the most. She felt them watching her every move.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review. THANKS TO... Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, BrazilianPrincess, xXxRainstarxXx, hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT, ZanessaFan11, iLOVETOPARTY, kaytlinefron, xxZanessaxx, Fairyvixenmaiden, heaven3407, and jUztafAn for reviewing.**

**Love always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	4. Gabby is gatting Annoyed!

**Hi peoples I am back. So, this is the next chapter. And please remember to Review!! Thanks!!**

_**

* * *

LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

_"OK class, let's review the evils of cell phones..." Ms.Darbus went on and on._

_Through out class Gabriella felt all eyes on her. Mostly glares from girls, because she got to sit next to 'THE TROY BOLTON', but two piercing blue eyes stood out the most. She felt them watching her every move._

Gabriella's P.O.V.-

As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and was the first one out of the room.

"Gabby wait up!"-I heard Taylor yell, so I stopped and waited for her, Sharpay, and Kelsi to catch up.

"Come on let's go."-Sharpay said as we linked arms.

We all walked down the hall together. It was second period, so I had English, Sharpay History, and Taylor and Kelsi had Science together.

So we all separated and went to our class.

When I walk in I took a seat in the 3rd row from the front, I don't really like sitting in the front.**(AN: there is 5 rows both ways)**

Just then the bell rings, and about 5 minutes later non other than Troy Bolton walks in.

"Bolton, why are you late?"-questioned Mrs.Parker

"Uh...Water?"-he said a little too cocky

"OK.Take a seat, just don't be late next time."-Mrs.Parker responded

"Yes Ma'am."-he said saluting, then he took the seat right behind me.

I just could not focus on the lesson because SOMEONE was kicking the back of my chair.(Yes i am talking about Troy). And when I would turn around he would pretend to be paying attention to the teacher, which we all know is impossible.

_LUNCH..._

"Hey Gabby, How was English and History **(After 2nd period they had 3rd, then they went to lunch) **?"-Kelsi questioned as we sat down at a table.

"It was alright, I guess."

"So we are planning a sleepover on the 21st, so are you in?"-Asked Sharpay

"Um...Shar isn't that like, oh I don't know, 2 weeks away?"-I looked at them

"Yeah, but we like to plan ahead of time."-she replied

"Sharpay is a very, very, very, organized person. One time she even made a schedule of things for us to do at the sleepover."-said Kelsi thinking back to that night.

"Well why not have one tonight or even next week?"-I asked confuse

"Because tonight my parents are having company over all weekend."-Taylor said

"My parents want to spend this weekend and next weekend for 'Fun Family Quality Time'. Whatever that is about."-said Kelsi

"And my brother will be home so that won't be any fun."-said a glum Sharpay

"Wait, where are going to have to have the sleepover?"asked Kelsi

"We can have it at my house, my mom works late so it will work."-I suggested

"REALLY?! That would be perfect." We all laughed at Sharpay's outburst.

_IN GYM ( 5TH PERIOD)..._

No-One's P.O.V.

The 4 brainiacs, 4 jocks, and the 4 beauty queens, all had gym together.

"OK guys today we will have a free-day. You can walk around, play with the equipment, do whatever. I have some paper work I need to file, so i will be in my office."Then Coach Bolton left.

All the guys went on the court and played basket ball, while the girls sat on the bench, flirted with the guys or went off to a corner to gossip.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabriella went and sat on the bleachers just to talk.When...

"GABBY LOOK OUT!"-shouted Sharpay

Gabriella turned just in time for a basket ball to hit her right in the face. "Ow!" She looked up to find Troy and his friends laughing.She then ran out of the GYM.

"Hey guys, I am gonna go to the bathroom. OK." Troy ran out of the gym and into the hall way to see Gabriella crying on the floor.

Gabriella heard in come out. "What the heck do you want?"-Gabriella said with an attitude

Troy was shocked, no one ever talked to him that way, especially a NERD! He was not going to let her win that easily.

* * *

**Oooo What is Troy going to do find out tomorrow (HOPEFULLY)? Please keep reviewing. Thank You to...ruby-red-fighter, xxZZBABEY18xx, kaytlinefron, Fairyvixenmaiden, xxZanessaxx, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, HSM-FAN 4LYFE, jUztafAn**, **StephiieeBaybiiee-soogangstah, lovelylauren10, and BrazilianPrincess for reviewing.**

**Love always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	5. Jerk!

**THANKS OF ALL THE REVIEWS...SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

_**

* * *

LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

_Gabriella heard in come out. "What the heck do you want?"-Gabriella said with an attitude_

_Troy was shocked, no one ever talked to him that way, especially a NERD! He was not going to let her win that easily._

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V.-**

"Jeez, who bit you in the butt?"-I asked

"Get away from me!"Gabriella walked away and into an abandoned hallway.

I ran after her, thanks to basketball I caught up no problem, I grabbed her arm causing her to fall on the ground.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!?!"-she screamed while looking for her glasses. "Haven't you've done enough."She said alittle more calmly

"No one has ever talked to me like that and you expect some nerd to come along and walk all over me? I don't think so."-I told her while watching her search for something right in front of her.

"Why do you even try to stand up for yourself? It is not like you will ever when."I said while picking up her glasses and threw them at her.

She put them back on."Your a jerk, you know that."she glared at me.

"Yes, but guys wanna be friends with me and girls love this jerk right here."I said pointing to myself. I stepped closer to her, and got down close to her face.

"And I know you can't resist me either."I breathed into her ear.

She pushed me away "I have to get back to class."She ran back to the gym.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.-**

**_IN READING..._**

It was 8th period, the last period of the day, and I had reading. It is not that bad, because Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were in this class. But sadly Troy, his friends, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were also in that class, as well as Amber and her friends, Candy, Emerald, and Brandy.

**

* * *

(AN:Seating chart)**

**FRONT OF THE CLASS**

**Row 1. Row 2. Row 3. Row 4. Row 5.**

**Troy B. Gabriella M. Amber E. Ryan E. Jen H.**

**Chad D. Taylor M. Candy J. Tyler L. Anthony B.**

**Zeke B. Sharpay E. Emerald G. Henry P. Nicole A.**

**Jason C. Kelsi N. Brandy C. David W. Brody M.**

* * *

"OK, class we will be doing an assignment in about 3 weeks that will require partners."-Said our teacher, Ms.Griffin 

"Ms., will we be able to choose our own partners?"-questioned Henry

"No Henry, I will be choosing your partners. You will know your partners in about 3 weeks, so on the 24th."

* * *

_The rest of the class dragged on, so did the next two weeks. They were all the same, we were still getting bullied, of course. But Troy kept flirting with me every now and then. I think he was just trying to fool me. Now it was already 21st._ _

* * *

_

**_AT 4:00, END OF THE DAY..._**

"OK, are you ready to party?"-asked Sharpay as we climbed into my silver BMW Convertible

"Yes we are!!"-we shouted in chorus.

We all arrived at my house and were in my room sitting on my couch. But Sharpay was standing up looking in the full length mirror.

"Guys, I wanna have a makeover done."-said Sharpay

"What?! why?"-asked Taylor

"IDK, I am tired of looking like this."Kelsi got up and stood by Sharpay

"I think Shar is right."Kelsi said as I stood next to them."Yeah maybe."

"I thought we didn't care what other people thought of our appearance."-whinnied Taylor

"C 'on Tay Please."-we all pleaded

"Who is gonna do them?"

"Ooo I will, I love giving makeovers!"-I shouted

"I don't know...OK. Fine. Let's get started."-she finally gave in.

* * *

OK so how will the makeover go? What will everyone say?please review 

LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox


	6. AN: I AM SOO SORRY!

**OMG!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! SEE I HAD PRACTISE YESTERDAY, SO I TRIED TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT TO NIGHT BUT WHEN I WENT TO SAVE IT I HAD TO RE-NEW THE PAGE THEN IT SAID I HAD TO LOG IN AGAIN SO I DID AND...IT LOST EVERYTHING LIKE THEY CHAPTER THAT WAS LONG AND THE OUTFIT LINKS IN MY PROFILE THAT I HAVE TO TYPE EVERY LETTER/ NUMBER!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL TRY AND RE-TYPE IT ALL TOMORROW, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I MAY EVEN WRITE TWO TOMORROW TO MAKE UP FOR ALL OF THIS!!!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS, **

**oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	7. Gasp!

**Hi peoples, I am SOOO SORRY I had practise yesterday, then when I wrote it earlier I lost all of it.**

_**

* * *

LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

_"C 'on Tay Please."-we all pleaded_

_"Who is gonna do them?"_

_"Ooo I will, I love giving makeovers!"-I shouted_

_"I don't know...OK. Fine. Let's get started."-she finally gave in._

_

* * *

_

**No-One's P.O.V.-**

**_MEANWHILE AT TROY'S HOUSE..._**

"So dude, looks to me like you got the hots for Geeky Gabi."-Chad

"DUDE THAT IS SO WRONG!! That is against the rules."-Troy

"Whatever you say."-Zeke

Troy just rolled his eyes. And they continued to play basketball.

**_WITH THE GIRLS..._**

"Ooo, what if we make this a full blown makeover!?"-Gabriella

"How do we do that?"-Taylor

"Well I think she means stuff like a whole new wardrobe, no glasses, new hairstyle, stuff like that. But we should keep our 'new look' for the rest of the year."-Sharpay

"Yeah! Let's go to the mall."-Kelsi

_30 minutes later at the mall..._

"How about we go to American Eagle first?"-Taylor

"Yeah."

After shopping for about 3 hours at stores such as AE, Hollister, and Abercrombie, they had a whole new wardrobe. They were now back at Gabriella's house admiring their new clothes. Next thing they knew it was Monday again.They all stayed at Gabriella's house because her mom was on a buisness trip, and she did not want to be alone.

**_MONDAY..._**

"COME ON, GET UP, GABRIELLA NICOLE MONTEZ, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THAT BED!!"-Sharpay

"HmmHmm.."-Gabi

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GET READY...NOW!"-Sharpay

"SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS STOP YELLING!!"-Taylor

"I AM JUST TRYING TO GET GABRIELLA AND HER LAZY BUTT UP!!"-Sharpay

"COULD YOU DO IT JUST ALITTLE QUIETER, BECAUSE THANKS TO YOU NOW I CAN'T HEAR!!"-Taylor

"WELL NEITHER CAN I!!"-Sharpay

"WILL YOU ALL STOP JUST SHUT UP!!"-Gabriella. Kelsi walks in to the bedroom.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!!"-Kelsi

"WE DON'T KNOW!!"-All but Kelsi

"Ok, but seriously let's get dressed before we are late."-Kelsi

"What do you think of this outfit with this hairstyle?"-Sharpay

"FABULOUS."-All

"How about this and this with this outfit and my hair like this?"-Gabriella

"CUTE."-All

"I was thinking this and this and this."-Taylor

"PERFECT."-All

"I think I am going to go with this style."-Kelsi

"AWSOME."-All

They got dressed and headed off to school. When they arrived they linked arms and walked through the doors.

All they heard were 'Gasps' and all eyes were on them...

* * *

**Ok this story was short but I felt like it was a good stopping point.Please Review and THANKS TO...xxZanessaxx, jUztafAn, Courtney Weigand, Zanessa Number 1 Fan, Midnight-Hearts, kaycee93, lalalalalala8792, ruby-red-fighter, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, xvanessaxhudgensxfanx, SassyBR, hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT, BrazilianPrincess, Fairyvixenmaiden, Troyellaxfan, covenentsnightmare, xXxRainstarxXx, and ihateyou27...for reviewing. These are all the reviewers I have gotten since I last posted their names..so yeah! Anyways PLEASE R&R!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	8. Bring It On!

**Hi Peoples I am Back FINALLY!! HERE IS HE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE ENJOY IT!! )**

_**

* * *

LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

_They got dressed and headed off to school. When they arrived they linked arms and walked through the doors._

_All they heard were 'Gasps' and all eyes were on them...

* * *

_

They were starring at the 4 girls standing in front of them.

**Kelsi Neilson**, the sweet shy girl that would wear more clothes than a teen living in Antarctica, was now wearing a baby blue and white striped tank with spaghetti straps, lace lining the top and a baby blue bow in the center top. She was also wearing a white layered skirt with lace lining the bottom and a bow at the top, that fell right above her knees with white flats.She wore white sunglasses at the top of her head with dark purple lens.Her hair was straight down and fell an inch below her shoulders.

**Sharpay Evans**, was more the outrageous one, yet she was the most organized. So, her outfits were simple, but still very geeky. But today she showed her outrageous part of her by wearing a sleeveless/ strapless shirt that flared out at the bottom with lace lining it. The shirt was pink and white striped with a thick tie in the middle and with it she wore white short, shorts.She was glamored from head to toe by wearing some pink and white flats on her feet with cute white sunglasses with a thick rem on her head. Her hair was straight and she had some side bangs.

**Taylor McKessie**, was the brain of the group, of course they were all smart, but she was the more serious and mature one. Her out fit included a dark, navy blue, strapped shirt that had elastic band around and below the chest area with a flower in the lower right corner. She had on dark colored shorts with two mini pockets on each side and a ribbon belt around her waist. To match she had on green flats with 1 strip of orange, yellow, and white at the top of the shoe, but the toe area was navy blue. Her hair right above her shoulders and had curls at the ends with some brown sunglasses placed above her head.

**Gabriella Montez**, was the new girl, but from what you cold tell she was a quiet, shy, smart, care able girl. She chose to wear a yellow shirt with thick straps, with white ribbon weaving in and out the top of the material, the ribbon made a bow in the top left corner. She matched it with some white and black plaid shorts with bright yellow flats. As for her hair, it had curls ant the ends with some down and some up and a ribbon holding the up part and her bangs were pushed to the right side.

Not one of them were wearing their glasses, but contacts, showing off their beautiful brown eyes.

They walked down the hallway and felt like movie stars on the red carpet. The girls had guys winking at them, they just smiled flirtatiously and continued walking towards their lockers.

_**MEAN WHILE IN THE GYM...**_

Troy and Chad were in the gym playing basketball.

"Let's play Blondie."-Troy

"OK."-Chad

"OMG!! Isn't Troy Bolton like the hottie super-bomb!"-Troy said in a girly mocking voice.

"Hey you can't like talk about yourself like that is like so wrong like duh...like...um...like."-Chad, also in a girl voice

"You could have like at least said something like 'Chad is like SOO Hot!! With a capitol hhhh!"

"Dude you meant a capitol H right?"-Troy

"Like No?"-Chad

Just then Jason comes running in.

"Whoa!! Jay what is the hurry?"-Troy

"Guys,...the...nerds...they..."-Jason said out of breathe

"Jay breath, then speak. Or else you'll suffocate and die."-Troy

"Ha, C'on Troy everyone knows that you can't die like that, Psh!"-Chad

"Chad, we are not playing Blondies anymore. You can stop acting dumb."

"I wasn't acting." Troy and Jason shake their heads at the truthful face of Chad.

"OK, what I was trying to say was that the geek squad got a makeover and they are hotter than the sun. Especially Gabriella. But I already called Kelsi."-Jason

"Oh, Oh, I call Taylor! Let everyone know."-Chad and Jason started running towards the gym doors.

"Dude are you coming? You better claim Gabriella before Garner gets his hands on her."-Jason

"Nah she can wait. I am busy, plus I think your exaggerating."-Troy

"OK man, whatever."

**_WITH GABRIELLA AT HER LOCKER..._**

"Gabby!!"

"Shar calm down."-Taylor

"But, but, look I got 15 numbers already."-Sharpay

"Rats you beat me and Kelsi. I got 14 and she got 13."-Taylor

"Boo Yaw! I got 20."-Gabriella

"Come on let's get to homeroom before we are late."-Kelsi said walking up to them

**_BEFORE CLASS IN HOMEROOM..._**

Gabriella walked in and sat on the top of a random desk and started talking with her friends. Troy and his crew walk in, and Troy sees a HOT brunette sitting on his desk.

"Hey babe, waiting for me to come and give you a kiss?"-Troy said sitting in the chair below her.

Gabriella's smile faded as she saw her worst enemy sitting in front of her.

"As if I would rather stick pins on my face."-Gabriella

"Wouldn't that be extremely uncomfortable?"-Zeke

"Evaporate tall person!"-Gabriella **(AN: I love that line in HSM 1, lol)**

"Baby, don't do that to your pretty little face."-Troy said running his hand down her left cheek

"I am not your baby you-"

"Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton, I hope we are keeping in PG-13."-Ms.Darbus

"Yes ma'am."-Troy

"Good. Now Miss Montez if you could choose a desk and sit somewhere else besides on top of Mr.Bolton's desk."-Ms.Darbus

Gabriella just nodded and sat in a seat towards the back.

"Thank you, now for the morning announcements..."Darbus just dragged on

Gabriella tried to focus on the lesson but Bolton kept looking back at her and kept winking. She just rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was blushing. Finally the bell rang, and Gabriella was the last one out.

"Hey Babe!"-Troy said as she walked out

"Don't call me that Bolton!!"

"Ooo we are last name bases are we Montez? Don't worry..."He leaned forward and pushed her against the wall, he put his lips mm away from her ear, and said in a whisper,"you will be mine Montez."

"In your dreams.Bring it on!"-Gabriella said

She then walked away swinging her hips on purpose.

"Your teasing aren't you?"-Troy

She just wave a hand in response. Just then Chad came up with Zeke and Jason and put his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Man she is a tough cookie."

"Zeke how fast can you get the word out?"-Troy

Zeke whipped out his cell and said proudly,"150 words per second."**(AN: I know I am exaggerating, just go with it.)**

"Get the word out to everyone that me and Montez are dating and to back off.She is off limits!"-Troy

"Dude she is going to be some challenge."-Jason

"Well I do love a challenge don't I? Besides she wants me to Bring it on, she must know It is so ON!"Troy said with a smirk

* * *

**Well there it is! What is Troy planning? Sorry i took so long to update, but I had writers block and I wanted to make this a good chapter. BUT ANYWAYS THANKS TO...XOxoOhMyJonasoxOX, StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangstah, covenentsnightmare, xxZanessaxx, jUztafAn, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, SassyBR, monty, and BrazilianPrincess. ****Thanks again PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	9. Partners or Family

**Hey I am finally back I had MEGA writers block, but I hope you like this chapter. I finally posted it! LOL Please keep REVIEWING!**

__

* * *

LAST TIME ON BVS.BB 

_"Dude she is going to be some challenge."-Jason_

_"Well I do love a challenge don't I? Besides she wants me to Bring it on, she must know It is so ON!"Troy said with a smirk_

* * *

"OK, fine dude but while you were checking her out, her friend was getting asked out by yours truly."-Zeke said pointing to himself

"I asked Taylor out, man she is F-I-N-E! And she said yes."-Chad

"So did Kelsi!"-Jason

They give each other high-fives. And Troy just rolls his eyes.

**_MEANWHILE-_**

"Gabby please don't be mad, but we kinda excepted dates with Chad, Jason, and Zeke."-Taylor said looking down.

"WHAT! That is great Tay!"-Gabby

"So your not mad?"-Sharpay

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Well cause they are friends with Troy and all."-Kelsi

"Kels, the conflict between me and Troy should not effect your relationships."-Gabby said smiling

They all did a group hug. Just then the boys come up to us. Chad and put his arm around Taylor's shoulders, Jason did the same to Kelsi's waist, and Zeke gave Sharpay a kiss on the cheek.** (AN: Troy was not with them)**

"So what happened to the Fake-Wannabe-Stupid-Blonde-Bit-"-Gabby was cut off

"OK we get it and to answer your question we broke up with them last night."-Chad

"Oh, Well I am gonna go to my locker. C-ya Chaylor, Jelsi, and Zekepay."-Gabby said giggling

She walked down the hall only to be pulled into a random dark classroom.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly she felt lips on hers and out of instincts she kissed back, but the got back to reality and pushed the person off.

"Get off of me!"

"But why? You know you have been waiting to kiss me since you walked into the school this morning. Come on babe you still owe my a kiss."-He leaned in

Gabriella slapped him,"Why the heck would I kiss an immature Jerk like you?" He pushed her against the wall

"Because I am captain, and the most wanted guy at school!"

"FYI you are not the most wanted guy at school, that would be Troy Bolton,"**(AN: I bet you thought that the mystery guy was Troy.Am I right? Lol)**"and I would never in a billion years be with a jerk named Mike Garner, AKA YOU!"-Gabby slapped him one more time before walking out of the room.

"Oh you will be Gabriella! Just wait and see."

**_WITH GABRIELLA-_**

"Hey baby, Where were you?"-Troy said coming up to her locker

"Oh you know, just making out with Mike."-She said sarcastically

"WHAT?"

"Are you jealous Troy?"-Gabby said innocently

"Ha, ha, ha. Don't worry Montez I am not jealous. But you will are?"

"WHAT MAKE YOU THINK I AM JEALOUS?"

"Because I have all these girls hanging off my arms."

"Oh, yeah right, Bolton you just wish I was one of them. So that I could do what you wanted me to do!"

"You all ready do."

"NO I DO NOT! AND I NEVER WILL!"-Gabby walked off to 1st periodbecause the bell rang. 

She had Home EC. with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and sadly, Troy.

She walked in to see all of them already in there so she took her seat.

"Hey Gabs. Where were you?"-Taylor

"Oh I was just talking to Bolton."-She rolled her eyes because Troy walked in just as she said that.

"I see we are talking about me Montez."-Troy

"Yeah I was just telling them how big of a jerk you are!"

"OK, class I see we are all hyper this morning."-Mr. Lanu said

"So we are starting a new unit today, and i is called 'Parenting'."The class groaned

"Yeah, Yeah, OK, groan all you want. But we will be doing a partner project. You will come up and draw a name out of the hat and that will be your new Husband/Wife for the next 4 months."

"Then Tomorrow morning we will meet up here and take a bus to the Albuquerque Orphanage Association or AOA. There you and your partner will given a child under 3 to care for. Now this is a big responsibility, I want all of you to act as if this was your real family. Since this is my best class you are the only ones with this project.Let's choose our partners, shall we?"

Everyone chose and Troy got some girl named Penny, she was a Gothic girl so he wasn't to happy. To make things worst for him Gabby got paired up Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother. He was not a nerd or a jock, he was in between, he was a Drama kid.

The bell rang and the kids burst through the door.

"Yes I got Zeke, I am so happy."-Shar

"Me too, I got Jason."-Kelsi

"I got Chad, YES!"-Taylor

"Poor Gabs you got myidiot of a brother"-Shar

"Ryan is not that bad, I am glad that I did not get Troy. That would only make his ego bigger."-They all laughed

The rest of the day went on and everyone was talking about their new husband/ wife and their soon to be kid.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please Review! Thank to...xoSuperstarletxo, SerenityStarz, xxZanessaxx, convenentsnightmare, ****Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, jUztafAn, supermali, XOxoOhMyJonasoxOX, and hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT for REVIEWING. Please continue reviewing.**

**LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	10. Mommy? Daddy?

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I saw 'Horton Hears A Who' and it was a great movie. My favorite character was Jojo played by Jesse McCartney.**

_**

* * *

**_

LAST TIME ON BVS.BB

_"Poor Gabs you got my idiot of a brother"-Shar_

_"Ryan is not that bad, I am glad that I did not get Troy. That would only make his ego bigger."-They all laughed_

_The rest of the day went on and everyone was talking about their new husband/ wife and their soon to be kid. _

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay woke up early the next morning and woke up Taylor and Kelsi. They had decided to sleep over at each others house, so there would be NO chance of 1 of them sleeping later, considering it was Saturday morning. **(AN: OK I know on 'Gasp' It was like Monday and now it is Saturday, but just pretend that it has been a couple of days.)**

"Come on guys we have got to get up!"-Shar

"Hmm..Just 5 more minutes!"-Tay

"No we have to get ready. We get our babies today."

"OMG! I forgot! I am up now!"-Tay

So Tay, Kelsi, Shar, and Gabi get dressed **(AN: They were wearing what they were wore in 'All for One')** and head to school. When they arrive they start loading the bus. Taylor and Chad sit together, same as Jason and Kelsi,as well as Sharpay and Zeke. Leaving Gabriella to sit next to non other than..Mike Garner!

"So.."-Mike

"Don't talk to me!"-Gabby

"Come on, we both know you sat here on purpose. Because you can not get enough of me."

"No I only sat here because there is no other spot except for next to Bolton."-Gabby

"See you like me more than Bolton."

"Wrong. I sat here instead because I thought I could get you to shut-up, I know if I were to have sat next to Bolton he would have not listened to me!"

"Well I am glad you thought that. Now we can have some fun!"

Gabriella saw a kid get up and move to the front next to Bolton, and she knew that was her cue to move.

"Bye Mike."

Gabriella moved to the seat in front of Taylor and Chad and sat next to a kid named Henry.It was pretty quiet the rest of the way to AOA. Once there, they all exited the bus and entered the Orphanage.

"OK class I want you to stand next to your partners and we will call you up to receive your child."-Mr.Lanu

"Um..Mr.Lanu, Ryan s not here right now, so I don't have a partner."-Gabby

"Well it seems as Mr.Bolton does not have a partner either. So You two can be partners."-Mr.Lanu said this and Troy smirked

"WHAT?!but..um..what about Ryan he won't have a partner then."-Gabby

"Well then he can work with Penny. So it is settled, You will work with Troy and Penny and Ryan will work together."-Mr.Lanu

"Mr.Lanu Ryan just called and said that he got there late and so did Penny. So he is gonna give her a ride here and they should be here in a couple of minutes."-Sharpay Said trying to save Gabriella, but it didn't help.

"Thank-you for the news Sharpay."-Mr.Lanu

Gabriella went and stood next to a smirking Troy.

"OK Mr. and Mrs.Danforth (Taylor and Chad)," they walked up to him "you get to care for 3 year-old Jayden." They walked up to his bed and held him. Jayden was an African American baby with Brown eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baylor, you will receive 3 year-old Amanda." They walked over to her and said hi. Amanda was a pale little girl who had curly light brown hair and brown eyes.

He called out the rest of the families. Jason and Kelsi got a 2 year-old girl named Nicole, she had black hair that went down to her shoulders and was in waves. Her eyes were a bright green. Ryan and Penny arrived and got a 2 year-old son named Mathew, who had blonde hair and green eyes. **(AN: Basically the kids looked like their parents, 'COINCIDENTALLY' wink. wink,)**

"Mr. and Mrs.Bolton, you are getting 3 year-old Alexander." They went to the bed marked Alexander, and there sat a sandy brown haired boy with beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi Alexander, my name is Gabriella."-Gabby said picking him up

"Hi, Gab-bie-ella? Cwan I Cwall You Mommy?"-Alex

"I'll tell you what, if I can call you Alex, you can call me mommy. How about that?"-Gabby said with a smile

"I like that."-Alex said giggling **(AN:OK it is hard to write like a baby, so just pretend it sounds like a baby's voice.)**

"Mommy, Who dat?"-He said pointing to Troy

"That is Troy sweetie."

"Daddy?"-Alex

"Yes, I am your daddy."-Troy said reaching for him and grabbing Alex.

"Oh, Hi daddy."-Alex said hugging Troy

"Hi sport."-Troy

"OK, now that you all have you kids, please gather their necessities and get to the bus.And remember you will have to live together like a family also."

Gabriella took Alex from Troy while he grabbed Alex's diaper bag and all that stuff. Troy sat down first and Gabby was about to keep walking when he grabbed her wrist causing her to sit on his lap.

"Where do you think you're going Mrs.Bolton? Mrs.Bolton, I like the sound of that."-Troy

"Well, what do you think you're doing Mr.Bolton?"-Gabby

"I was thinking of doing this."Troy leaned forward, lightly kissing her lips. Gabriella kissed back, but suddenly pulled back when someone pulled on her dress. She looked down to see Alex was the one tugging on her.

"Mommy, dat yucky. Don't do dat in public."Alex said looking around.

"It was daddy's fault. He kissed me."-Gabby smiling

"Daddy! Why would you do dat?"

"Because you have a hot mommy."-Troy said grinning

"She is not hot!"Alex said touching Gabby's head feeling her temperature.Troy and Gabriella laughed

"Um...Troy where are we going to stay? I mean since we have to 'pretend' to be a family. We never really talked about it."-Gabby

"We stay at my house, because I already set-up a bedroom for him."

"That sounds good, Troy."

They got of the bus soon and Troy drove by Gabriella's house first so she could get her stuff. Then they drove to Troy's house. **(AN: Their parents knew about the project and were OK with the whole staying at each other's houses.)**

"Come on I'll show Alex's room, then I will give you a tour of the house."Troy said while leading them up the stairs.

They walked up the stairs and stopped outside a door with a 'T' on it. Gabriella assumed it was Troy's room. They walked in and walked through a set of french doors.The doors lead from Troy's room to a smaller, baby blue room that had a basketball theme, with a crib in the corner, a toy box by the window, a rocking chair by the door and a closet across from the door. Basically it was an awesome baby room with a balcony. **(Troy's room also had a balcony).**

"Wow! It is great, but how did you know it was going to be a boy?"-Gabriella

"Oh, well come come with me and I'll show you."-Troy said as he placed Alex on the ground to play.

"OK."Troy led Gabby to a Room at the opposite side and far end of the house. They walked into a small room, the guest room.

"What is this?"-Gabby

"This was going to be Penny's room and this," he walked into a room connected to it, "was going to be the girl's room." It looked similar to Alex's room only the them was flowers and it was pink.

"Oh, I see." Gabby walked back to the guest room. "Since this is where Penny was going to sleep, does that mean this is where I sleep?"-Gabby

"NO! Of course not. She was sleeping here so I could stay as far away as possible from her. But you are lucky I want to be near you, meaning you will sleep in my room."-Troy said grinning

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. So let's get back to Alex, shall we?" 

"We Shall." Troy picked up Gabriella and threw her over his shoulder and she stared giggling. He ran to his room and threw her on his bed, while he went to play with Alex. Gabriella got off his bed and walked into Alex's room and burst out laughing at the site.

**

* * *

**

What was so funny? Will they be a family? What about the others? PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS TO... convenentsnightmare, JonasBrothersRock, XOxoOhMyJonasoxOX, summershine888, BrazilianPrincess, Merebelle14084, xxZanessaxx, Celia, ChristinaAngel, xoSuperstarletxo, jUztafAn, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, zanessaluver247, and hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT for Reviewing. 

**LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	11. AN:

**OK I KNOW ALL OF YOU ARE PROBABLY MAD, BUT I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!! I HAVE TOTAL WRITERS-BLOCK AND I DON'T KNOW WERE TO TAKE IT FROM HERE. SO IF YOU COULD PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE HELP ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS. IF I USE ONE OF YOUR IDEAS I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT. I JUST REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	12. Trouble Occurs

**Hi! I know i have not updated in like 4 months and i am not going to give you any lame excuses. The truth is i didn't know what to do with the story, but now i am back. I have gotten alot of reviews with ideas, i have decided to use some of them. Well that is all so far. PLEASE IN JOY THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!!**

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

_"NO! Of course not. She was sleeping here so I could stay as far away as possible from her. But you are lucky I want to be near you, meaning you will sleep in my room."-Troy said grinning_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yup. So let's get back to Alex, shall we?"_

_"We Shall." Troy picked up Gabriella and threw her over his shoulder and she stared giggling. He ran to his room and threw her on his bed, while he went to play with Alex. Gabriella got off his bed and walked into Alex's room and burst out laughing at the site._

**

* * *

******

No-One's P.O.V.-

Spinning in the middle of the bedroom, screaming was Troy and he was giving was giving Alex a piggy back ride and Alex was hitting Troy on the back while laughing.**(A/N: I would like to thank an anonymous viewer name Samar for giving me this idea!)**As soon as Troy heard another voice in the room he stopped and faced Gabriella, then he put Alex down and started to blush.

"Having fun?"Gabriella was trying to contain her laughter. "Huh, is the 'Famous Bolton' Blushing?" Gabriella had never seen this side of Troy Bolton but she was starting to like it.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. You better not tell anybody about this or the way I am acting, If you do I promise I will make your years at East High a living Hell! Got it?" Troy said. His eyes were no longer the ocean blue they had been before, they were now an piercing icy blue. The old him was back.

"What are you, temperamental? Gosh nice to see the old Bolton is back?" Gabriella walked past him and picked up Alex.

"Look Montez I don't want to fight ok? Let's just get this project over with so we can go back to you being the geek and me bulling you." Troy was now just ready to get the project over with. For once he was scared, when he let Gabriella see the real him, Chad and his family had been the only ones to know the real him. And now some geek just come along and he just acts...Normal?

"Your just scared," Woah she can read minds. "BECAUSE FOR ONCE YOU LET SOMEONE BESIDES CHAD AND YOUR FAMILY SEE THE REAL YOU!! ESPECIALLY SOME GEEK THAT YOU HAVE KNOW FOR, WHAT, A COUPLE OF FREAK'IN MONTHS!! So, just stop acting!!" Wow for once some one had read his thoughts but he was not about to let her know that.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU THINK YOU CAN SEE THE REAL ME? YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME? WELL GUESS WHAT GABRIELLA, YOU DON'T!! YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE? OK, YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I AM THE WAY I AM? YOU MOST DEFINITELY DON'T KNOW WHY I DON'T OPEN UP SO EASILY?-"Troy was now fumming.

"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR LIFE IS LIKE? WHY YOUR THE WAY YOU ARE? WELL GUESS WHAT, I KNOW THIS GIRL WHO PRACTICALLY LIVES ALONE, HER DAD LEFT HER AND NOW HAS HIS OWN FAMILY IN NEW YORK,WHILE HER MOM IS ALWAYS AWAY ON BUSINESS, LIKE SHE WOULD GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HER OWN DAUGHTER!! SHE HAS THIS AUNT WHO COMES TO CHECK ON HER ONCE A WEEK, WHO IS ALWAYS DRUNK WHEN SHE ARRIVES AND ALMOST EVERY TIME BRINGS SOME GUYS TO HER HOUSE THAT ARE DRUNK AS-WELL!! SHE HAS NEVER HAD SOMEONE TO OPEN UP TO BECAUSE SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND NEVER HAD TOO MANY GOOD FRIENDS, CONSIDERING SHE WAS NEVER OUTGOING OR POPULAR OR EVEN ALITTLE PRETTY? Until now. SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE A HARD LIFE!! GOT IT?" **(A/N: She wispered the 'Until now' part, so Troy didn't hear it.) **Alex was shocked about the fight that just happened between his 'parents'. With that said Gabriella gave one final glare his way and walked out the door with Alex still in her arms.

Troy was shock about how fragile she looked but how confidant she really was. It took a little while for him to register enough, of what just happened, to run after her.

**_

* * *

_**

With 'Zekepay'...

"OMG!! These are the best cookies I have ever tasted. I never knew you were such a good baker!! I mean you're amazing." Sharpay said while stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookies.

"Why thank you!" Zeke was holding Amanda, who was giggling at her 'mommy'. "So what are the arrangements on where we will be staying?" Zeke suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Well, we could always stay at my house, I mean my house is big enough to sleep a whole army there!" Sharpay said.

"Um, that was an...odd...metaphor Shar. But, anyways are you sure, like what if Ryan and Penny want to stay there too?" Zeke questioned.

"Oh I already talked to Ryan and he said that Penny insisted they stay at her house for...reasons?" Sharpay looked confused about Ryan's choice of words.

"Ok, well I guess I'll go pack, then we can head off to your house, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good, um I'll help you pack." Sharpay took Amanda from Zeke's arms and ran up the stairs. Zeke then followed Sharpay up to his room. Once there he saw Sharpay had already pulled out 3 large suitcases and was now throwing every piece of clothing he owned into the three bags.

"Whoa! Um, Shar I am only staying with you for 4 months, I am not moving in with you!"

"Yes, but you need a different outfit for everyday, every occasion, and every...every... Well you just need alot of clothes."

"As long as you say so." Zeke just shook his head and started folding the clothes Sharpay was throwing at him.

**_

* * *

_**

With 'Jelsi'

"Jase, I can't believe you threaten to hurt them," Kelsi and Jason were sitting in the Cross resident's living room, with Nicole playing on the carpet with her new doll Jason had given her. They had just gone and gotten ice cream. While there a couple of guys had been checking Kelsi out, by which Jason got alittle jealous. "I mean no offence but, i didn't think you had enough courage to threaten them and beat them up."

"That is why I threatened Troy would hurt them. Because you and I both know I would have gotten squashed by those guys, but Troy on the other hand could make them cry like a little girl." Jason replied confidently. That is until he felt a sharp pain go through his leg "OW!" Jason looked down to see an angry little green eyed girl.

"Hey! Down here! Us 'little girls' are alot tougher than you think, buddy! We don't just sit around and play with dolls and cry when we get hurt. There is alot more to us than just that." Nicole climbed up on the couch and sat in Kelsi's lap, with her little arms crossed and her lips pursed together.

"You know Jason she has a good point." Kelsi agreed while wrapping her arms around Nicole.

"Wow, I knew I wasn't tough, but man, I am getting told by a 2 year old girl."

"Go get us some drinks, then when you come back give us both a foot message, PRONTO!!" Nicole pointed her little finger at Jason.

"But...But...Kelsi, aren't you going to say something?" Jason pleaded.

**35 **"You heard the girl...Pronto!!" Kelsi and Nicole started to giggle as Jason sighed and got up.

**_

* * *

_**

With 'Chaylor'

"CHAD!! HOW COULD YOU LOOSE A 3 YEAR-OLD BOY!?" Taylor had gone to her house real quick to get her stuff and when she returned she found Chad in the refrigerator and NO Jayden.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek and while I was counting I got hungry and forgot about the game. Now I don't remember where he hid." Chad was looking really idiotic right now.

"CHADWORTH ELIJAH DANFORTH!! YOU BETTER HELP ME FIND HIM RIGHT NOW!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?! I TURN MY BACK FOR 1 MINUTE AND YOU LOOSE A LITTLE BOY!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET AN 'A' ON THIS PROJECT IF YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH HIM!!"

"DON'T CHADWORTH ME!! AND, EXCUSE ME, FOR NOT BEING A RESPONSIBLE STICK IN THE MUD LIKE SOME ONE I KNOW!! A.K.A YOU!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!! YOU'RE GRIPING AT ME FOR NOT FINDING HIM, WHEN YOU'RE WASTING TIME STANDING HERE SHOUTING AT ME!!" Chad was now just as furious as Taylor.

"TO BE HONEST I WAS HAPPY TO GET YOU AS A PARTNER , BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HELP ME!! BUT NOW I AM THINKING TWICE ABOUT THAT THEORY!! YOU ARE NO HELP WHAT-SO-EVER!!" Taylor started up the spiral stairs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T WANT A PARTNER WHO IS A CONTROL FREAK, WHY DON'T WE JUST GET A DIVORCES AND HAVE SHARED CUSTODY. THAT WAY WE WILL BOTH BE ABLE TO SEE JAYDEN WITHOUT SEEING EACH OTHER!!" Chad yelled after her.

"NO!! I GET FULL CUSTODY BECAUSE NO TELLING WHAT YOU'LL DO IN A COUPLE OF DAYS MUCH LESS A COUPLE OF HOURS, IF YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR 10 MINUTES!!"

Taylor looked every where upstairs and could not find him, that is when she started getting even more worried than she already was. She raced down stairs to check down there. She searched every where, keeping her distance from Chad. The only room left was the office, she decided to take a chance and look in there. Her instinct told her to check under the desk. So, she did so, and there had been a sleeping Jayden with small little teas rolling down his face. Taylor looked heart broken at the scene. She couldn't tell if he was sad because Chad had lost him and he had been under there for a couple of hours, or if, just maybe, he had heard the argument between her and Chad earlier. Chad walked in and saw where he had been. Taylor just looked at him and then, she picked up Jayden. She walked right past Chad ignoring him completely and she made her way up the stairs once again to gather her and Jaydens stuff together.

Taylor made her way back down stairs, Chad was waiting by the front door. Taylor walked outside to her car, put their stuff and Jayden in the backseat, she closed the door and turned around to come face to face with Chad.

"Look Tay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. We can talk about it. Just please don't leave. I can't help it, that I have Never had a huge responsibility before. I mean I guess this proves I'm not ready to become a father yet, thank goodness." Chad Pleaded.

"Chad we already talked, and this was your chance to prove you're more than just a basketball player, that you can be responsible, but you blew it! So, you Can call me when, and only when, you learn to be a father that can take on responsibility." Taylor took one last look at him and got in the car.

"I hope you know this means we're OVER!!" Chad shouted after the car. Hoping he could take it all back.

**So how did you like it? I tried to make this a good story. My cousin 'ChanceTakerHeartBreaker' is staying with me for the summer, so she helped me by hounding me to write it. Lol. Well I am going to California Tuesday for a Twirling competition. And so I just got through packing and thought i would go head and post this chapter. As for ideas I WOULD LIKE TO THANK... creativechick22 for giving me the argument between Chaylor. Don't worry if I didn't use your idea in this chapter, because i will most likely use them in future chapters. So, when i use your ideas i say it in an Author's Note or something, trust me you will get credit. And if your idea takes more than 1 chapter i will probably put it in the last chapter the idea is in. So Look out for your ideas. I know I have not updated in like months but once again...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Love Always,**

**oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	13. Explaining

**Hi peeps!**

**Just thought I let you know I am excited David Archuleta released his new single '_Crush'! _AND I LOVE IT!! Like I love Him!! Jk I don't know what love is...YET. But I like it alot, So if your curious check it out on you-tube!! **

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

_Taylor made her way back down stairs, Chad was waiting by the front door. Taylor walked outside to her car, put their stuff and Jayden in the backseat, she closed the door and turned around to come face to face with Chad._

_"Look Tay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. We can talk about it. Just please don't leave. I can't help it, that I have Never had a huge responsibility before. I mean I guess this proves I'm not ready to become a father yet, thank goodness." Chad Pleaded._

_"Chad we already talked, and this was your chance to prove you're more than just a basketball player, that you can be responsible, but you blew it! So, you can call me when, and only when, you learn to be a father that can take on responsibility." Taylor took one last look at him and got in the car._

_"I hope you know this means we're OVER!!" Chad shouted after the car. Hoping he could take it all back._

* * *

_**With Taylor...**_

She pulled out her cell and dialed Gabriella's number, and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" You could tell that she had been crying because her voice cracked and you could hear quiet sobs in the background. "Gabby are you ok?" Taylor and Gabriella hadn't known each other very long but in that time they had become very close, along with Sharpay too. They both also knew about Gabriella's 'Home Life'. So since then Taylor had become real motherly to both Gabriella, and Kelsi even Sharpay.

"What happened? OMG! Did that Bolton hurt you? I am going to kill him! Did he hurt you in any physical way?" Taylor started rambling.

"Um no he didn't physically hurt me, just verbally." Gabriella confessed. "Can you come over?"

"I am already there. Cya soon, sweetie."

"Ok. Bye." They hung up and acouple of minutes later the doorbell rang, and Gabriella opened it to see Taylor holding Jayden. Once Jayden's little feet hit the ground he ran into the living room to play with little Alex.

"Come here." Taylor pulled Gabriella into a comforting hug."You want to tell me what happened?"

Gabriella nodded, "It all started when..." She recalled that night's events.

_**EARLIER TROYELLA...**_

_SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE A HARD LIFE!! GOT IT?"__Alex was shocked about the fight that just happened between his 'parents'. With that said Gabriella gave one final glare his way and walked out the door with Alex still in her arms._

_Troy was shock about how fragile she looked but how confidant she really was. It took a little while for him to register enough, of what just happened, to run after her._

_"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't mean it Gabriella, it's just... please wait!" Troy had caught up with her and got in front of her. "Please?" Gabriella looked into his eyes, BIG mistake, one look and she was lost in them. When she finally got out of the trance she snapped back with, "What?! What could you possibly want?!"_

_"Look I'm just not a nice person, ok? It's not my fault, that's just how I am. So if I call you a nerd or a geek, or even yell at you it's not my fault. It's not like you haven't been called a geek or nerd before, cause, come on we both know that you have?"_

_Gabriella gasped, she knew he was a jerk but, he could have just shut up after i'm sorry, wait he didn't even say sorry, that jerk. So she slapped him across the face and stormed out._

_But, not before calling him a "Jerk A!"._

_Troy was bewildered, and just stood there. In just one day Gabriella had yelled, walked away and left him, confused and speechless._

_-_

_Gabriella made her way to the car and just sat there. she let out a sigh, she knew this was to good to be true. She drove home with Alex in silence. When she got home she opened the door, Alex looked alittle confused because he had only been there once, but he let it slide. He ran off to explore the rest of the house. Gabriella let out a little laugh at how eager he was to rome around._

_She collapsed on the couch and bursted out into tears. She didn't know why she was crying it's not like she even like him, or did she? NO definetly not. Maybe it was just stress that is making her feel this way I mean, new school, new home, new look, new project, maybe even a new...crush? Ok she had to stop thinking like this or someone is going to get hurt and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the thousands of girls that like Troy Bolton, but her. Little did she know some one already got hurt and it wasn't just her._

_She snapped out of the day dream she was in, when she heard her cell ring. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but when she saw on caller ID it was Taylor she thought 'Maybe she can help me with this.' So she wiped away all the tears in her eyes and answered with an 'Hello?'_

_Taylor being the motherly one asked "Gabby are you ok?" "What happened? OMG! Did that Bolton hurt you? I am going to kill him! Did he hurt you in any physical way?" Taylor started rambling._

_"Um no he didn't physically hurt me, just verbally." Gabriella confessed. "Can you come over?"_

_"I am already there. Cya soon, sweetie."_

_"Ok. Bye." They hung up and acouple of minutes later the doorbell rang, and Gabriella opened it to see Taylor holding Jayden. Once Jayden's little feet hit the ground he ran into the living room to play with little Alex._

_"Come here." Taylor pulled Gabriella into a comforting hug."You want to tell me what happened?"_

* * *

"And that is what happened." Gabriella and Taylor had been sitting on the couch for the past 30 minutes while Gabriella told Taylor the story.

"That jerk!! You want me to give him the big 1, 2?" Taylor said while punching the air.

Gabriella giggled at her friend's choice of words. "Hey, why don't we call Shar and Kels to see if they want to come over?"

"Ok." Gabriella pulled out her cell phone dialed Sharpay's number, then put it on speaker phone.

**PHONE CONVERSATION-**

_"Hey Shar hold on just a sec. Let's get Kels in on this to.__"_

_"Ok."_ She waited while Gabriella dialed Kelsi's number so they could 3 way.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Kelsi." _The 3 girls said in unison.

_"Oh, Hi everyone."_

_"So Gabriella what did you want to tell us?"_

_"Um... I was wondering if you guys could come over?"_

_"I'm really sorry Gabs, but Me and Nicole are getting waited on hand and foot by Jason...and it is do much fun." _Kelsi laughed on the other end.

_"Yeah me either, Zeke is cooking me and Mandy (Amanda) dinner. He is so sweet."_

_"Oh Ok."_

_"But, we can still talk over the phone." _Sharpay suggested.

_" Ok well here is what happened..."_ And she told them the whole story she had told Taylor minutes before.

_"OMG!! Are you alright!? That jerk he does **NOT **want to mess with Sharpay Evans!!" _Sharpay just rambled.

_"I'm fine now. Thanks for listening you guys."_

_"Any time Gabby."_ Kelsi said.

They talked alittle more and even found out that Taylor and Chad were also in a fight. They comfort her as much as possible. But, after a while of talking they finally decided to say there goodbyes and go to bed.

"Hey you guys want to sleep her to night?" Gabriella asked as she scooped a sleeping little toddler in her arms.

"That would be great, thanks." Taylor said while doing the same and following Gabriella up the stairs.

"No problem."

If they thought today was chaos, they will be in for it on Monday...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know by _Reviewing! _LOL. Wells I finally updated. School starts next week for me, and I am excited! I know I am a complete Nerd...I really am at school. LOL. I am part of 'The Geeksquad' or that's what they call us, anyways. Monday I will Become a 7th Grader. Yay Me! I have been watching the HSM 3 trailer _over _and_ over _and_over...again. _I LOVE the part where Troy and Gabriella are in Gabriella room and she says "I guess I'm alot better at saying goodbye." And then he says "Why are you saying goodbye?" Then she runs her hand through his hair. SO CUTE!! The very end is funny about how Sharpay asked when the game was. HILARIOUS!! But I cried the first time I watched it Because I don't want them to grow up just yet. 'Tear.' Anyways Have any of you been watching that show 'HSM: Get In The Picture'? If so Let me know who you like best. And If you have not seen the trailer yet to HSM 3, go and watch it right now, this very second, GO!! Oh and don't forget... Please... REVIEW!!**

**Love always, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


	14. Monday Disaster

**What up my gangster?!**

**I finally decided to post this new chapter. I saw the 'Crush' music video by David Archuleta and I thought it was so CUTE!! But go head and enjoy the story. Byes for now!_

* * *

_**

_**LAST TIME ON BVS.BB...**_

_They talked a little more and even found out that Taylor and Chad were also in a fight. They comfort her as much as possible. But, after a while of talking they finally decided to say there goodbyes and go to bed._

_"Hey you guys want to sleep here to night?" Gabriella asked as she scooped a sleeping little toddler in her arms._

_"That would be great, thanks." Taylor said while doing the same and following Gabriella up the stairs._

_"No problem."_

_If they thought today was chaos, they will be in for it on Monday..._

* * *

The girls had decided to take the little ones shopping, while the guys go over to Jason's, (and Kelsi's), house to play basketball.

**_AT THE MALL..._**

They were walking around the mall, holding the kid's hands. Then Billy, Derek, Arnold, Trent, and Mike **(A/N: Do you remember Mike? LOL. well this is his crew.)** walked up and stopped right in front of them.

"Hey girls, Oh I see some one has been busy." Mike said eyeing the kids.

" For your information, they're not ours. We're are in Mr. Lanu's class and they are part of our project." Gabriella snapped. Ever since the incident, She was not Mike's number 1 fan.

"Oh, your feisty. I like that. So I heard You and Bolton had a little fight. I can comfort you." Mike said advancing forward.

"Dude, come on, leave her alone." Mike's sidekick, Derek, said while pulling him back. Everyone was shocked by his actions but, what they didn't know was that he too had a thing for Gabriella. He knew for a fact that in order to get with Gabriella he had to get on her good side. You could say he had past experience, and knew the reason for her 'trust' issues.

"What? You want her? You want this piece of crap?" He pulled Gabriella arm. Gabriella yanked her arm out of his firm grasp. "Don't you ever touch me!" Gabriella walked off with the girls.

Once the girls were out of reach Sharpay said, "Wow. Gabby I had no idea you were so tough." They all laughed and went to the next store.

**_AT JASON'S HOUSE..._**

"Yes, two points for Troy _'Basketball Boy' _Bolton!!" Troy shouted as the ball sunk into the net. He then ran over to the sidelines and did his little victory dance. The boys were all in Jason's backyard playing two on two basketball. It was Troy and Zeke against Chad and Jason.

"Whatever man, you cheated, so that doesn't count!" Chad yelled as Troy through the ball at him.

"It's not my fault you _'accidently' _tripped and fell." Troy said walking next to chad.

"Besides it shouldn't have hurt you, considering you're hair is like 5 inches thick. It's like a helmet." Zeke said pointing at his Afro.

"Yeah, well you're all just jealous, that you can't be perfect and have great hair like me!" Chad started poofing his hair.

"Yeah man, we would kill to have your hair." Jason said rolling his eyes. "Whatever! Let's just take a break before I snap and break something of you!" Chad said eyeing all of them.

"Ok, it's getting hot out here any ways." The boys all walked back into the house drenched in sweat.

"So...Troy, how are you and...Gabriella?" Chad asked, not to sure if he should.

"I'm fine. Gabriella, I don't know and I don't care." Troy said, he was still alittlesteamed about the fact Gabriella had yelled and hit him. But, yet he still couldn't get her out of his mind all night. Maybe he was feeling something towards her... something more than lust...like love? He shook that feeling off. Troy Bolton does not fall in love only in lust.

"Come on dude she is your wife, you have to care some- what for her." Chad offered.

"I do I guess, it's just I don't think she wants me to care. So I'm not even going to waste my breathe."

Just then the girls bursted through the door giggling. "Seriously Gabby, I can't believe you blew off that hot guy." Sharpay gushed. "Well, he was really cocky and I HATE cocky jerks." The girls had about 8 bags full of items they bought, each. "Oh, hey boys!" Kelsi said.

Troy mumbled uner his breathe, "Just great the last thing we need is Godzilla herself."

"Dude, come on. Just try to be nice. Please?" Chad said eyeing the girls.

"I'm not going to be nice, but I'll be civil, which is something."

"Fine, good enough." Chad walked over to Taylor to try and apologize.

**_WITH CHAYLOR..._**

"Taylor, please." Chad was now on his hands and knees pleading for forgiveness.

"I already told you Chad! You not responsible enough to handle a wife much less a kid!"

"Taylor I have been thinking about this all night. I can't cope with out you. Just give me one more chance, I promise I'll change." Chad had barely known, or even noticed, her only a couple of days ago. Yet last night when she went home he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Chad, I don't want you to change you personality, I just want you to realize that right now you're responsible for a whole other life."

"Please, give me one more chance to prove I can take care of Jay and can handle a wife. One more chance to prove I can take care of a family...MY family."

"I don't know Chad." Taylor was having a hard time with herself. Debating whether she should forgive him or not.

"Please?" Chad sounded desperate to get her back.

"Fine. I'll give you one more chance, but if you ever lose or hurt him, you'll lose me...for good. Ahh-" Taylor squealed as Chad picked her up and spun around.

"Yes! Thank You!"Chad put her down and gave her a light peck on the lips.

**_WITH TROY..._TROY'S P.O.V...**

I saw Gabriella walk in and couldn't help but roll my eyes. I don't understand why she is so nice to her friends but yet can be such a bi-- to me.

She was nice in the beginning and then I had to open my big mouth and then her turned all 'You're a jerk a--' on me,

_But I tried to say sorry,_

Well not really,

_But she didn't exactly say sorry either,_

Well did she have a reason too?

_Of course she did she yelled at 'Troy Bolton'_

Wow. Full of yourself much?

_No!_

Whatever, anyways you yelled at her first,

_No I didn't!_

Ok maybe not, but you were antagonizing her.

_Yeah, well she brought it upon herself._

No, she really didn't.

_Well...Yeah...But...She...is just a...loser._

What out of ideas to save your butt.

_Well wait aren't you me?_

You could say that.

_Well shouldn't you be on my side and not against me? Like that ugly nerd?_

Troy, I-Am-Your-Father.

_What the heck?_

Use-The-Force-Troy.

_What are you, I, talking about?_

_-_

All of a sudden Troy heard laughter, and broke out of his trance, to see Chad standing there with an arm around Taylor laughing.

"Dude, what are you laughing about?"

"I was talking to your thoughts for the past 5 minutes."

"What do you mean?"

"I walked up when you said _'I said I was sorry.' _so I answered for you thinking you knew it was me. We had a whole conversation with each other. But then you asked if I was you and I decided to have some fun and play along." Chad said with a straight face.

"That was you? Wait! I just said my thoughts out loud?" Troy looked around the room to see Gabriella shoot out the door. _Crap! Here we go again! Now she is going to ignore me._

"You got that right." Chad responded.

_Ok I really need to stop saying my thoughts out loud._

"Yeah, it's getting annoying."

_You know what I am leaving!_

"Ok see ya later dude."

_Urg._ Troy walked out the door and went home for the night. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a morning.

* * *

**_MONDAY..._**

Gabriella woke up to the sun shining through here balcony doors. Which ment only one thing...it was MONDAY. She groaned as she got got of bed. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and walked over to here closet. **(A/N: picture in profile.)**She applied some eye liner and lip gloss.

Gabriella walked over to Alex and saw him sitting up in his bed crying. "Sweetie whats wrong?" Gabriella picked him up and wiped away his tears. "I hwad a bwad dweam." "Aw, it's ok. Come on you get to go to school with me today."Gabriella said smiling.

She grabbed her book bag and ran down stairs. As always the house was empty. If anyone found out she might be reported to social workers. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel for her and Alex, and ran outside. She sat on the front porch and waited for Sharpay to come and pick her up.

Today was going to be something, she just didn't know it yet.

-

-

30 minutes later Gabriella, Alex, Sharpay, Amanda, Taylor, and Kelsi pulled up to East High in Sharpay's car. Jayden and Nicole went with their 'dads' to school.

"So are you ready?" Taylor asked to no one in particular.

"Ready for what?" Gabriella asked adjusting Alex on her hip.

"All the craziness that will appeal today."

"Bring it on." Sharpay and Amanda walked up the stairs with the rest of them following behind.

**_WITH THE GUYS..._**

Troy, Zeke, Chad, Jayden, Jason, and Nicole pulled up to East High in Zeke's truck.

"So are you ready?" Chad asked to no one in particular.

"Ready for what?" Troy asked adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"All the crazy things that will happen today."

"Bring it on." Zeke walked up the stairs with the rest of them following behind.

-

The guys caught up with the girls, much to Troy and Gabriella's dismay. While the others talked about the project, Troy and Gabriella didn't even make eye contact.

"You and Troy are going to have to talk about the project sooner or later." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"And I choose later. Their is no way in this world I would talk to a Jerk like Mr. Troy 'Big Headed' Bolton." Gabriella glared in Troy's direction.

"C'on don't do it for you, do it for Alex. He has been an orphan all his life and the first time he get a chance to have figure like parents, you're fighting all the time. How's that for a first experience. His life is hard enough, the point of this project is to make their lives alittle better, but with you two acting like this is just making it worst-" Sharpay got cut off when she saw Alex walk up.

"Mommy, can I go talk to daddy?" Alex asked with a pleading face.

"Of course, why would you even have to ask?"

"Because I know how much you hate him and I didn't want you to get mad at me." Gabriella smiled and pushed Alex in Troy's direction.

"You see he was worried. You both need to be civil to each other." Sharpay said. Gabriella looked over and saw Troy holding a giggling Alex while tickling him. She smiled at the Father- Son sight.

"Ok fine, but only for Alex." She made her way over to the laughing pair. As soon as here presence was noticed the laughter died down. "Oh I suppose you're over here to take Alex back." Troy said making a rude face.

"No...I...We have to talk."

"Fine." He put Alex down then squatted down to his level and said "Hey why don't you go play with Jayden." "Ok." Alex ran off, Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella. "This better be good."

"Look, I don't care how much you hate me or how much I hate you, for that matter, but we need to at least be civil to each other, for Alex's sake." Gabriella told him.

"I don't care! Do whatever you want. Just as long as we don't have to act like a couple."

"This does mean we can't be fighting all the time."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

_'RING'_

"I got to get to class and I'm taking Alex!" Troy grabbed the little boy's hand and dragged him away. Gabriella released a breathe she had no idea she had been holding. She took one look at the gang and walked in the opposite direction Troy had gone.

-

Later on that morning Gabriella made her way to yet another one of her classes with Troy. She hadn't seen him at all since the fight. So, she wasn't really looking forward to this class.

Gabriella walked into the class to see Alex standing on top of a desk. She gasped as he took another step, making him go over the edge. She ran over and caught him just before his head hit the ground.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" She gently stroked his soft, light brown hair and looked him in the eyes, that were a deep bright blue. These two features reminded her so much of a certain someone. Which, speaking of the jerk face, where was he. He was suppose to be taking care of their... her son? project? Either way, she was glad she came when she did.

She looked around the room and there was Troy sitting with his _'friends'_ laughing about something stupid. She stalked up to him fuming.

"Why, hello honey." Troy had that stupid smirk on his face, that she just wanted to slap off. But she decided to play along.

"Hi, sweetie. Can I speak to you for a minute, _ALONE_?"

"Um, I am kinda busy." He said referring to Blondie bimbo on his lap, who just so happen to be Amber.

"NOW!" Troy rolled his eyes and stood up, much to Amber's dismay. Troy and Gabriella, who still had Alex's hand, walked out into the hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gabriella hissed.

"_I _was _talking_ to _my _friends." Troy said still attaining that smirk.

"Yeah, _you _were not _watching_ _him! _He almost got hurt." Gabriella pointed to the little kid.

"_Almost,_ Is the key word here."

"Well, what if the key word happened to be _did_, then what?" Gabriella was fuming.

"Oh C'on, lighten up a little." Gabriella just rolled her eyes and stomped back into the classroom. As did Troy, who soon tookhis place as the bimbo's chair cushion. Next period was lunch, _'thank goodness'_. The class dragged on, then finally _'RING'_. Oh, that sweet sound.

Everyone filed out of the classroom, as she took her time, she didn't even notice Mike walk in.

**GABRIELLA'S P.O.V...**

"Hello, Babe!" I cringed at that voice.

"What do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"_YOU!!_" Mike advanced forward as I advanced backwards. Until I felt something solid hit my back, it was the wall, and I was trapped. '_Where was the teacher? Shouldn't she be in here now.' _Mike caged me in and I knew what was going to happen next. So, I closed my eyes, shut tight. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I cried in pain as he slapped my hard across the face and I could here him yelling _'Shut up! Or someone will hear you!_' But, I continued to cry.

Soon his weight on me was gone. The sound slowly faded. The last thing I saw, before it all was gone, was Deep Bright Blue. _Alex?_

**TROY'S P.O.V...**

I left the classroom with Amber on my arm. As we were about to turn the corner, I felt a small tug on my jeans. I looked down to see Alex with a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked getting down to his level.

"Gabby...she crying...bad man...hurt her...and she yelling stop...but man no stop!" Alex explained. My eyes widened and I scooped up Alex and ran as fast as I could back to the class room. I heard a whinny voice shout _'Troy?!'_But, I didn't stop, nor responded. No matter how much I hated Gabriella I just couldn't let this happen. I ran back to the room.

-

-

-

**GABRIELLA'S P.O.V...**

I woke up the same way I pasted out, starring at deep bright blue. Only this time I realized they were eyes, but not just any eyes... _HIS _eyes.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V...**

She heard his sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness you're alive."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Gabriella questioned

"Why? Surprised to see me?" There was that stupid smirk.

"Well, yeah. I thought you would be sharing saliva with that wanna be Barbie." Gabriella scoffed.

"No... Um Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say sorry. I have been acting like a..."

"Total Jerk A--?" Gabriella offered.

"Well...Yeah. I was just mad and everything you said the other day was true. I'm just afraid. I wanted you to want me, but you didn't so I got mad and decided to hate you for it. But I know it's not you're fault."

"Troy..."

There was an awkward silence until little Alex came bouncing over.

"Hey! Mommy your awake." Alex ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Yeah."

_'RING' _

"I guess we better get to class." Troy said helping her up but not looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, good idea."

-

It was free period and Gabriella was wondering around the school looking for Troy and Alex. She was wondering about their conversation earlier, had it ment something? It sounded to her as it he had actually liked her. And she was on her way to tell him she felt the same way. She turned the corner to see...

**GABRIELLA'S P.O.V...**

Troy was standing there sharing saliva with blondie. Alex sitting there watching them. I felt a jolt in my stomach watching the site. I felt my eyes start to get wet. _Why was I crying? It's not like we were dating. Even though I wish we were. _I reached out and grabbed Alex, pulling him towards me.

"Troy?" I asked trying to sound confidant, but it came out more as a wisper sob.

Troy jerked back, "Gabriella, I...I didn't mean-"

"Troy?" Troy was dragged off by blondie and I was left there looking like a fool. Some time during all of this the gang came and stood behind me with concerned and shocked faces.

I looked around at every one starring at me and I did what I knew best, I RAN. I ran with Alex in my arms until I couldn't even stand up. As I came to a stop I bursted out crying even harder. _Why was I being this fragile? _Out of all the hard times in my life, not once have I cried. Now all of a sudden a boy pops out of no where and I'm as fragile as a glass. Now all the emotion that was built up, was finally being released.

_Had he finally broken me?__YES!_

* * *

**So what did you think? I tried to make this one longer. I owe it to ya. LOLz and you can thank me by...REVIEWING!! Anyways...REVIEWS! I think that's it. Lolz.**

**LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**


End file.
